<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] something about hindsight and twenty-twenty, oh the irony by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623595">[Podfic] something about hindsight and twenty-twenty, oh the irony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Oh Well., Jon Sims/Martin Blackwood mentioned, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, back on my "wannabe character study" bullshit sry guys, he doesn't deserve it and that's not even what i was trying to do initially., i'm really out here trying to make elias bouchard into a somewhat sympathetic character huh?, i'm really that person.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Podfic of "something about hindsight and twenty-twenty, oh the irony" by possessedradios</i>
</p><p>so, a representative of a giant floating eye and the literal embodiment of loneliness as a concept walk into a bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, so okay today in "one sided pining and/or religious devotion mistaken for attraction":</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] something about hindsight and twenty-twenty, oh the irony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432180">something about hindsight and twenty-twenty, oh the irony</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/possessedradios">possessedradios (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/somethingabouthindsight/something%20about%20hindsight%20and%20twenty-twenty%2C%20oh%20the%20irony.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Type</th>
    <th>Link</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/somethingabouthindsight/something%20about%20hindsight%20and%20twenty-twenty%2C%20oh%20the%20irony.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
    <td>16</td>
    <td>0:23:16</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>M4B</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/somethingabouthindsight/something%20about%20hindsight%20and%20twenty-twenty%2C%20oh%20the%20irony.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/><br/>
</td>
    <td>17</td>
    <td>0:23:16</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>